Little Thief
by Mr.Alcoholic
Summary: (Sin Kids/Abominations) (Lewd) Luck makes Lemy Loud commit a terrible mistake. An imposing Russian girl makes sure he pays for it.


Lemy was walking home after spending the afternoon playing basketball with Gordon. Dreadlocks had made fun of him for coming to play in full sports gear but still wearing his signature bandana. The brown haired boy showed his friend what was what when he _almost_ won. **(Gordon's note: getting dunked three times in a row is not "almost winning")**

In his way home, the sweaty freckled boy makes a stop at Flip's for a flippee to cool off. He absently entered the store while pulling at the collar of his black T-shirt, made a beeline for the machine, poured himself the knock off slushy and then went to the counter while digging out some pocket change from his gray gym shorts.

As he counted the money, he finally noticed it.

There was no one in the store.

Lemy looked at his surroundings and waited a second."Flip?" He called.

Nothing.

He put the money back in his pocket and waited a little more while sipping his drink.

More nothing.

The only signs of human presence in the store were himself and a dark jacket someone left on the counter.

"Oi!" He knocked at the backstore door."Flip, you there?"

A lot more nothing.

Lemy went back to the counter and rested against it, not knowing what else to do.

He could leave the money there, but knowing Flip, he may hunt him down just to make sure Lemy didn't underpay.

Or.

He could take advantage of the situation, grab a couple more things and leg it.

Lemy looked around again. There were cameras, but they were really old, and he was pretty sure at least two were totally busted.

He started to sweat harder than he did playing basketball.

To risk it or to pussy out? That's the question.

The moral of stealing was out of the equation since Flip was a cheap, tight fisted bastard, and kind of an ass (For what Lemy's old man had told him Flip's father was exactly the same, heck, they even shared the same name, or nickname, who the hell knows).

Lemy's eyes darted around, nervously. He was shaking in his sneakers the same way he did when he cheated on tests, and he hadn't done shit yet.

"Fuck it." He told himself, taking out a quarter."Heads do it, tails wait."

_*Coin toss*_

...

Heads.

"Let's do this!"

Lemy gulped the rest of the slushy in one go, left the empty drink on the counter, endured the brain freeze and moved quickly through the store filling his pockets with whatever could fit. He even got things for his sisters, like jelly beans for Lizy and a packet of Camel for Lupa.

Lemy was about to grab a tube of Pringles and call it a day when he heard the door of the store open, followed by heavy steps.

"Oh fuck." Lemy said inwardly and gulped, slowly turning his head.

It wasn't Flip.

It was a girl holding a mop bucket.

A girl Lemy had seen a couple times before. She was a tall, long haired redhead with blue eyes. She was wearing a burgundy T-shirt, camo pants, heavy boots and one of those weird ass Russian hats he had seen in old cold war movies.

And as far as Lemy was concerned, she was fucking scary. He had seen her for the first time at the park, in the middle of a circle of kids fighting some big ass jock.

She fucking decimated him.

And now she was standing there, glaring at him intensely with her cold blue eyes.

"What is bandana boy doing?" She asked putting the mop bucket on the ground without taking her eyes off him.

"I-I uuuhh..." Lemy stammered."I was ju-just checking out the chips." Without knowing what else to say he stupidly asked"What are you doing?"

_*CLAK*_

She closed the latch of the door "Work here."

He then noticed the name tag on her shirt. It read "Laika".

"Oooooh fuck." Lemy thought, clenching his butt cheeks.

"You buy?" She calmly asked as she walked to him, her boots resonating against the ground.

"O-o-of course! Wh-what else would I be doing here!?" He kept stammering at the older girl.

"Hmmm" She just stared at him."Go to counter then."

"Ri-right!" He said following the instructions, Pringles tube in hand.

Laika walked to the counter too, but she didn't go to the cash register side. She stood at Lemy's side, looking at him with her icy eyes."Money?"

He immediately put some change on the counter."There" He gave her a nervous smile.

She didn't look at it, her attention not diverting from him."And drink?"

Lemy remembered the empty flippe on the counter "O-of course!" He anxiously searched for more change. In his nervousness he started rambling."I totally forgot about it!" He told her and began ranting."I actually came for the flippee and I've been here a while now waiting to pay but ended up finishing it and craving for some chips and where's Flip anyway?"

"Old man left. Busy." She simply answered.

"Oh, ok!" He finally found what little money he had left."There, that should be all."

"And pockets?"

Lemy stopped."What?"

"What you have in pockets." She repeated.

Lemy didn't respond. Well, it was more that he couldn't since his balls had climbed their way to his throat. He just stood there, staring back at her like a deer in headlights.

The headlights of a big Russian looking truck.

Laika bent slightly and sniffed the air."Bandana boy doesn't smell like customer." She said, her face impassive."Smells of вop."

"What?" Lemy managed to squeak.

"вop." Laika repeated bending to Lemy's height, her head beside his, her lips almost touching his ear."Thief." She whispered grabbing the neck of his shirt.

Lemy froze stiff as the older girl lift him from the ground."It would have been better if Filp caught me" Lemy thought in a moment of lucidity."At least he wouldn't have mauled me like she's about to do."

Laika elevated him to her face level, his feet hanging a foot away from the ground. She gave Lemy a hard look "Empty pockets, now."

Lemy went back to panic mode and began stammering again as he emptied his pockets." L-look, I know this seems pretty bad, but I can explain it." He said knowing that he couldn't.

"Thief should be careful with what comes out of big mouth." Laika started cracking the knuckles of her free hand.

Lemy began sweating bullets."I took all this while waiting and was gonna pay for it, I just forgot, I swear!"He said trying to bullshit his way out.

"And everything for you?" She questioned.

"Of course!"

"Packet of smokes and Jesus stickers too?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Uuuh...yes?" He dumbly responded.

"Oh." Laika's expression relaxed."That explains it."

"...Really?" Lemy asked dumbfounded, not even he believing that shit worked.

"дa." Laika threw Lemy in the air, caught him back by the jaw and smashed his bandana covered forehead against hers, their noses touching."Thief thinks I'm idiot." She growled.

If looks could kill, Laika would be burying Lemy right now.

"Nunununu! Reuly oll thaht's fo me!" He was blabbing in autopilot at this of the way she was holding him he could hardly speak, but that wasn't going to stop him for trying to save his skin.

"Thief should really learn to lie." She was warming up her entire free arm now.

Lemy had a vision of himself being uppercut into the ceiling."LUUK I'LL POY OK!?" He yelled as best he could. He didn't really have the money, but he was desperate.

Laika looked pissed. She was about to say something, but suddenly closed her mouth and held Lemy at arm's length.

Laika's expression morphed into one of doubt. She regarded Lemy for a few moments, looking him up and down, then squished his cheeks making him do a kissy face."...дa" She said with a little side smile."Thief will pay."

Laika dropped Lemy on his feet, the boy happy to be back on earth."Thief will put big mouth to work." She said with a strange smirk that Lemy couldn't decipher.

"...I will what now?"

Laika grabbed Lemy by the arm and dragged him towards the backstore."Wow, wait!" He yelped trying not to trip. Once inside she closed the door and flung the boy to a chair.

"Hey what the f-!" Lemy's words died in his mouth.

Laika discarded her ushanka, slipped her thumbs inside her camo pants and dropped them along with her panties. She casually stepped out of the bundle of clothes and stood in front of Lemy, half naked.

The girl's vagina was dead ahead, just a few inches away from his face. Lemy stared wide eyed at her thin fiery stripe of red hairs.

Laika buried her fingers in the little rockers mop of hair, slowly stroking his scalp. He looked up at her "Thief starts working his big mouth..."Her caressing turned into a firm grip and the redhead shoved Lemy's face against her crotch "Now."

Lemy just stayed there, her pubic hairs tickling his nose. He had a face full of pussy and his blanked out mind couldn't think of what the fuck to do.

Laika twisted his hair making him yelp."YEEOW-UHMPF!?" Now his open mouth was directly on her vagina.

"Work." She demanded sternly, her piercing blue eyes fixed him.

He got the message.

Lemy began to slowly lap her outer folds, timidly tasting her. She had a coppery acid flavor, and the way her musk filled his nose made it clear she had been sweating. He started to tentatively dip his tongue a little deeper, earning him a short appreciative humming from the girl. He liked slowly around her entrance, his tongue exploring her crevices.

This kept going for a minute until the girl let out an annoyed grunt and shoved Lemy against the chair, the backrest hitting the wall.

Before he could say anything, Laika lifted her leg and stomped her boot right beside his head. She then stuck her pelvis against Lemy's face, grounding her pussy against his mouth and effectively immobilizing his head between her cunt and the wall.

"Enough warming up. Thief wants air?" She asked.

"Uhmm-Huuhm" He responded through a pussy filled mouth.

A devilish smile formed on her lips."Then he does good job."

Lemy's eyes widened. He left courtesies aside and began going down on her for real, sinking his tongue as deep as he could inside the Russian girl while twirling it like a maniac, fondling her inner walls.

"хopoший" Laika grunted."Keep going"

Lemy used his lips to caress and suck on her exterior lips, almost as if he was tongue kissing her snatch. Laika's taste changed as her arousal started to build up. Her pussy got moister, now having a more sweet but salty nuance to it.

But she wasn't the only one getting worked up. Without Lemy noticing it, his trouser snake had started stirring inside his boxers.

Laika looked down at Lemy, satisfaction written on her otherwise stoic face. His nose accidentally bumped into her clit, making Laika let out a moan through clenched teeth.

Lemy noticed it. He moved his head as much as his uncomfortable position allowed and gave her happy button a kiss, getting another low moan from her. His lips then engulfed Laika's clit, massaging it while the tip of his tongue flicked her bean.

"O Бoжe..." Laika exhaled, her breath getting hot and irregular.

Lemy took her clit between his front teeth, and with utmost care started kneading it.

The redhead closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the wall, face flushed the same color of her hair.

Lemy kept rotating his ministrations for a minute when."oooх eбaть!" The Russian girl shouted grabbing Lemy's hair and pushing him back."Thief is good with mouth." She told him with an approving tone.

"Cool" Lemy said wiping his mouth."So can I-?"

"Time to step up!" Laika grounded herself against Lemy's unsuspecting face (again) and started gyrating her hips, trailing her hot cunt all over his mouth and nose.

Lemy noticed something else now.

This time he really couldn't breathe.

The trapped rocker grabbed the girl and tried to pry himself away from her, but she was too strong. He then slapped Laika's thighs to get her attention, but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

Not knowing what else to do, Lemy stuck out his tongue and let the girl impale herself on it, trying to go with the flow.

That was a bad idea.

The girl gritted her teeth and went faster, harder, his face starting to hurt from the pressure. She was fucking his face, her hips spearing forward with the only goal of getting his tongue as deep as she could.

At this point Laika's fluids along with Lemy's drool had passed the boy's chin and were descending down his neck."I'm fucking dying!" He thought."I'm really going to suffocate in pussy!"

Many guys fap to the idea of dying while tasting a good cunny, but when actually put in that situation, shit's not that appealing.

Or at least it wasn't for Lemy.

His mind raced in desperation for a way out. He tried to use his fingers to open a crack between his mouth and her beaver, but she refused to separate her burning snatch from the boy's face. His other hand tried pinching her butt, but while doing so his pinky touched her other hole.

That gave him an idea.

Lemy kept on poking at her cunt with one hand while smearing the fingers of the other with the juices pouring down his chin. His hand went back to her butt, his now slick middle finger prodding the entrance of her ass.

"Uuuhmm!" Laika bit on her lip to contain her moans as a little quake shook her.

"Let's see how you like this!" Lemy thought as he suddenly shoved half his finger up her ass.

Laika opened her mouth and let out a short, sharp cry. Her back arched giving Lemy enough space to dislodge his face from her slit and replaced it with two fingers, making her legs shake while the almost suffocated boy felt the sweet relief of fresh air fill his lungs.

"Shit, that was close." He muttered.

"пpoдoлжaть...don't stop." Laika whined with need in her voice, having to put a hand on the wall to support herself.

"You want it?" Lemy said, looking up at her."You gonna fucking get it with a vengeance." His eyes went back to the target.

Lemy started pumping his fingers in her scorching pussy without compassion while burying his other finger to the knuckle in her ass, making Laika struggle to even stand straight as she withstood his fingers assaulting her in two fronts.

The girl squirmed as the fingers on her vagina just kept plunging themselves in, sending ripples up to her cervix. Meanwhile the massage her ass was getting had relaxed her insides enough to ease entrance of a second finger.

Lemy was engrossed in his work, his fingers tirelessly working Laika's holes. He had really got himself into the current situation, his eyes now watching hungrily how her wet pussy opened for his fingers while his blood traveled down south to fuel is now raging hard on.

Lemy couldn't contain himself, his tongue flicked out a couple of time to taste Laika again, her sweetness on his tongue was all he needed to go back to ravenously eat her out.

"Cyкин cын!"Laika whimpered as she dragged her boot down the wall a couple inches, peeling off paint. She threw herself back at him, humping his face, but this time Lemy's fingers gave him more control.

Not that Lemy noticed, since now he also was throwing himself at her, the little blood he had left in his brain fueling his need to eat her pussy raw.

Then a bit of that blood trickled into the part of his brain that held his conscience."Wait." He thought, ceasing all movement."Isn't she basically raping me?" He contemplated, absorbed by his thoughts while the redhead kept needily grinding herself on him. "I'm being raped and it's turning me on." He then felt how strained his dick was and finally noticed the bulge on his pants.

Laika grunted.

"I popped a boner for being raped!" His inner voice said in dismay."What's wrong with me!?"

**_*CRASH*_**

A hail of plaster fell over Lemy's head, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Laika's eyes burning a hole through his skull, her left fist sunken inside the wall.

"DON'T STOP." The angry girl commanded, her teeth bared.

Lemy blinked."Better to get raped and eat pussy than to not get raped and eat my own teeth." He concurred, going back to work.

With Lemy back pleasuring her, Laika's expression softened. She got her fist out of the wall and rested her palm over the boy's head, petting him like a dog."Good thief." She said with a smirk "Keep it up and you may earn reward."

That's when she felt something hard against her thigh.

Laika looked down at the leg that supported her, the one positioned between Lemy's legs, and saw the tent in his pants."Oh ohh!" She chuckled.

Laika reached down and grabbed Lemy's package, making him jump in surprise."What is this?" She asked with mocking mirth."Thief's enjoying himself?"

"We-well uuuh." Lemy felt embarrassed for the first time since they started."Just look at what you're making me do! W-what did you think would happen?"

Laika laughed and gave is caged cock a squeeze, making Lemy whine."Ooooh, big!" She chuckled, raising her eyebrows with surprise. She lowered her raised foot and put it back on the ground."Maybe give thief reward now..." She said, giving his cock another gentle squeeze "Would thief like that?"

The boy was red like a tomato. He really wanted it, but what little pride he had left kept him for saying it.

Laika gave his dick a firm, looong tug through is pants "Would he?"

...Fuck pride. Lemy intensely nodded.

Laika gave him a boastful smile and started groping him"If thief makes me come, he comes too." She said, grabbing his head and directing him back to her wet cunny.

Lemy started licking her out again while softly massaging her clit with his thumb, the fingers of his other hand fondling her back door.

"Mmmh, that's good thief, just like cat lapping milk." Laika said while massaging the big bulge on his pants, a wet spot of precum forming on them.

Lemy's mind was getting foggy with pleasure. He buried his tongue on her sweet cavity, now more for his own need than for hers.

She wasn't going to last much longer, and by how quickly the wet spot on the fabric grew neither was he. "Thief is about to get double reward." Laika moaned, hardening her grip on his bulge, making the boy tremble with anticipation.

The redhead was now panting, her knees shaking as her juices flooded Lemy's mouth, the boy licking with gusto.

Laika's hand held his entire girth, the resistance of the pants doing little to mitigate her furious jerking as she felt him tensing up.

Laika herself started having little convulsions, her eyes rolling backwards."Open wide cyкa...Nnghh!" With a rumbling groan Laika violently shook and her girl cum splashed Lemy's face, his thirsty mouth drinking up her stream. In her climax, Laika's hand applied an iron grip on the base of his cock, sending the boy over the edge and making him whine and kick like a puppy as his seed got clogged in his balls.

A tremendously satisfied Laika watched as Lemy desperately humped her hand for sweet relief. With a toothy smile she eased her grip, making Lemy release a loud moan as he finally spasmed and came, thick jizz pouring through the fabric of his pants.

The freckled boy collapsed on the seat, his face sticky with Laika's juices, his underwear ruined by his own spunk and half his brain disconnected by the intensity of the nut.

Laika wiped the cum off her hand with his shirt and stood there, catching her breath while gazing at the wrecked boy."Thief good with fingers and mouth." She said with an approving nod."Enjoyed reward?"

"Y-yeah" Lemy said, breathless, his vision still hazy."So...are we even now?"

Laika arched one eyebrow at him and chuckled."Oh no no no, thief." She said grabbing the hem of her shirt and peeling it off."You haven't paid enough." She said in a husky tone, discarding her shirt and kicking off her boots.

Laika shook her red mane and stood tall in front of Lemy, his mind clearing as he contemplated her nakedness. The lingering fear of getting his face punched in had blinded him during all this time, but now he actually saw her. His eyes crawled their way up her fit body, her long toned legs culminating in a tight, firm set of buttocks on the back and a thin stripe of red hair that pointed to her inviting pussy on the front. He kept ascending, her abs poked from her slim belly every time she breathed out, her perky breasts, coronated by small pink areolas surrounding each nipple, heaved with each exhalation.

Lemy's eyes finally met Laika's, her icy blue eyes framed by her fiery hair, a dangerous smile playing on her lips. He was stunned by her beautiful grandeur, like she was some kind of apex predator, a bear or tiger. The imposing girl licked her lips, and suddenly Lemy felt like a bandana wearing bunny, his deflating dick stirring once again in a mixture of fear and arousal.

Laika reached at his pants and started undoing them."Thief doesn't need these for what comes next." She hooked her fingers in, and with a single pull took off everything Lemy was wearing from the waist down, including his shoes.

Laika bent and rested her forearm on the wall, her face hovering a couple inches over Lemy's."Thief has nice cock." She acknowledged, taking his sticky shaft in her hand."But it needs to stand strong." Her hand gave his half mast a stroke."Can thief's cock stand?" She said giving him a curious glance.

It was formulated as a question.

He knew it wasn't.

"Firmer than a soldier." Lemy bragged without breath nor conviction.

"Oh ho!" Laika laughed, amused."That's good." Getting a firm hold of him, her hand began to move ever so slowly."Because little soldier is going to war."

All of a sudden Suddenly Laika started furiously pumping his dick. Taken by surprise Lemy could do nothing but groan and grip his seat. She observed the squirming boy's face in satisfaction as he tried to regain his composure. Her hand switched to long and hard jerks, the cum smeared on his meat pillar making the motions more fluid.

Every time she reached the top her thumb brushed the entrance of his urethra sending jolts down to his balls. Lemy, unable to contain himself, raised his hips to fuck her hand as he panted, his tongue lolling out like a dog.

Laika's mischievous smile grew at the sight.

Her hand swiftly released his cock, took hold of his balls and gave a squeeze.

Lemy went cross-eyed. He opened his mouth to let out a yelp, but got silenced by the girl's lips.

Laika's tongue abruptly invaded Lemy's mouth and started to mercilessly ravage him as her hand kept kneading his testicles. He stared wide eyed at her, only getting a challenging glare in response as she kept gruffly rummaging his mouth.

Oh, so you want a fight?" He thought."Ok, you're on!" Lemy's tongue jumped into action, wrestling Laika's for dominance. They twisted over each other without rest, their flavors mixing intoxicating both kids as they battled.

Laika broke the kiss with a final lick of his lips."Thief is cute, shame he doesn't taste like real man." She said with a chuckle."Only tastes like pussy."

Lemy glared at her, dumbfounded."Whose pussy you think I taste like!?" He retorted, only making her laugh harder.

The Russian girl flicked the head of his now rock hard dick."Soldier seems ready for war."Laika straddled him and lowered herself a little; allowing her vagina to kiss the tip of Lemy's dick, making him twitch."Is thief ready too?"

Lemy swallowed."Ye-yeah...yes I'm rea-"

Laika took him whole in a single sit, making both of them grunt."Good" She said in an exhalation."Then thief better grabs on."

Lemy immediately held on her hips and braced himself as Laika started furiously smashing their sex's together, him feeling the brunt of the impact. She was going hard, taking his entire cock in only to almost pull it out and then repeat.

Not a minute had passed when Lemy began feeling the pain of being nailed into the chair by the girl's firm ass, his waist already red for the meaty slaps."Fuck sakes, this crazy bitch is going to crush me!" He thought. Not seeing any other way out, he secured his grip on Laika's waist and grounded his feet."Fight fire with fire. If you want it hard, I'll give it motherfucking harder." Lemy shot his hips up and met Laika mid way, making her go cross-eyed when the tip of his rod kissed her cervix.

The fiery girl looked down at him, surprised."So thief has fighting spirit?" She laughed and humped him again.

"I have a name!" Lemy responded with his own thrust.

Laika grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back as she kept humping, her smile gone. "Thief's don't get names." She told him with a cold glare, then shoved his face on her breasts."Do something useful with mouth instead of babbling."

"This fucking Russian bitch." Lemy thought, his temples feeling the sting of anger.

The irate boy surrounded Laika's hips with his arms and raised the intensity of his thrust, his dick spearing her burning oven. His eyes fixed on his bouncing target and he lunged at it, his mouth caught her teat and his teeth bit harshly into the soft flesh.

Laika let out whimper of pain that quickly turned into a joyful laugh."Maybe thief as a little bit of man in him!" She surrounded his neck with her arms, tying them in a tight embrace as they fucked each other. Laika rested her chin on Lemy's mane, her face a mask of delight."Come on thief, show me how much man you can be!" She egged him on as he hit her cervix harder and harder.

Both of them were sweating heavily, their hips meeting with meaty slaps that splashed sweat drops everywhere, the sound so loud they made a crystal cup near them vibrate. The skinny boy stopped biting to lick the marks left by his teeth, prompting the tough girl to let out a girly sigh of pleasure.

As Lemy concentrated more and more on sucking her nipples, his love making got slower and softer, the anger dissipating with the salty flavor of her sweaty flesh.

Laika grounded herself on him, stopping their movement."So thief is actually cute baby, uh?" She whispered on his ear, her hot breath tickling him."Don't worry, I take care of you."

Before he could speak Laika darted out her tongue and softly began licking his ear with the tip of her tongue, her hips commencing to rotate with all his length inside her.

Lemy released her tit along with a moan.

"Shhh Little baby, just enjoy it." She whispered, then gently bit his lobe.

Lemy relaxed, the gentleness of the brash girl's ministrations almost lulling him. He went back to her nipples, this time only to gently suck on them and give soft bites.

As Laika's hips gyrated, her pussy intermittently tightened around his girth, sending ripples of pleasure up his brain. Lemy was now lost in the sensation, scrubbing his face on her boobs like a loving house cat on her owner's leg, leaving the occasional kiss on her bosom.

Lemy, moved by passion, held her tighter, the kisses now climbing their way up her neck.

The girl laughed softly and separated a little from the sex-enamored boy.

Laika took his chin, her blue eyes looking into his brown, and gave him a little peck on the lips."Did thief enjoy it?"

Entranced, Lemy nodded.

Laika cupped the back of his head."Good, but we have been going long, we need to finish."

"No! We didn't even-" Commenced Lemy with a disappointed filled voice.

"Shhh." Laika put a finger on his lips."Listen."

Without taking his dick out of her, Laika managed to put both of Lemy's legs over hers."We have to finish before old man comes." She gently told him.

Laika slowly rose as Lemy, guided by the hand on the back of his head, slipped down on the chair until his back rested on the seat."Thief is good." She sweetly told him.

"But..." She settled over his legs."Thief isn't man." A smile started to tug at the corner of her lips."He's just little baby, he can't finish by himself."

Lemy sensed there was something wrong.

Laika raised Lemy's legs to his head."So" Her malicious smile grew from ear to ear."I will help baby thief finish and pay for what he tried to steal."

Lemy's foggy mind finally started to work again, and it hit him.

He knew this position.

The mating press.

And he was bottom.

Laika's expression turned ferocious.

It finally came to Lemy.

He reminded himself that in no moment was he fucking Laika.

Nor were they fucking together.

Laika was fucking him.

"Prepared to pay, little thief?"

"WAIT NO!"

**_*SLAM*_**

Laika's hips slammed into him like a ton of bricks, knocking the air out of his lungs. She went like a jackhammer on his dick, her walls like a press trying to squash his meat, the slamming so intense the chair creaked and screws started to come loose from the pressure.

Lemy felt massive amounts of pain and pleasure at the same time, the vice grip her cunt applied on his cock made it feel like she could rip it off at any second. Heck, from Lemy's perspective it was like she had the dick and was fucking the shit out of him. And except for the dick part, it was pretty much what was happening.

Lemy tried to weather the onslaught with some dignity, but he couldn't. Lemy just moaned and whimpered every time she took him to the hilt, her cervix not kissing the head of his cock but trying to suck it in to get him all the way up to her womb.

"Come on, thief!" Laika put her forehead against Lemy's, her bangs sticking to her sweaty face a she fucked him."Finish!" Her tongue sneaked into his mouth as she began kissing him.

Lemy's brain broke. He was the bitch in this situation and could do nothing about it, so what he did next was only logical. He hugged her shoulders, gave her free access to his mouth and enjoyed being the bitch.

They passionately kissed, moaning into each other's mouth, tongues furiously dancing as their bodies trembled for the intense fucking. Laika bit on his lower lip and kept on viciously humping Lemy, his sack slapped against her every time her pussy devoured his dick.

The redhead broke the kiss and threw her head back with a grunt, augmenting the intensity of her thrusts to match that of a wrecking ball breaking down a wall. The violence with which she was filling herself with dick was hitting all her G spots, making her crave for more.

Lemy's head fell backwards as a long moan escaped from him, his nails digging on her back, drawing red lines on her skin as he dragged them. His body was quaking not only for the boning he was (giving...receiving?), but because of the humungous tension that was building inside his dick. If it wasn't for the way the girl's vagina was choking his cock, he would have started cumming a while ago. But he couldn't, so the pressure just kept building up, like a dam about to burst.

And the only thing he could do about it was moan.

Laika glared down at the boy, splayed and whimpering like a wounded animal, and something primal stirred within her. She lunged at him with a snarl, biting down at his throat, silencing him as she pumped his penis in her insides.

Both of them were reaching the finish line.

Laika closed her eyes and muffled her grunts of pleasure against the boy's neck, while he just let his tongue hang out as her hips slapped against his.

The feral girl embraced his head back to her chest as an electric current ran through her. In that moment the grip on his cock relaxed, letting the dam exploded.

Lemy's eyes rolled back as his seed burst from his cock and punched its way inside Laika's womb, finally sending the girl on a screaming climax. She gave a couple of erratic sits before her legs gave out, completely grounding herself on him. Their bodies trembled together; the irregular convulsions of her walls draining everything he had in him, and then some, her insides so flooded a little puddle of fluids began forming on the seat. Both stayed like that for a solid minute, their vision blurred and filled with sparks as their brains fought to reboot.

Laika finally regained consciousness, brushed away the hair stuck to her face and looked at Lemy."Maybe if thief can do this good again, I'll reward him with name." She cheerfully panted, booping the boy's nose.

Lemy was so out of it that he didn't even register when she got up. The moment his dick popped out, a waterfall of spunk began its descent down the interior of her thighs.

Still a little dazed, Laika collected some of it with her finger, looked at it and began laughing like a drunkard." вo имя любви Гocпoдa, is like I'm peeing whipped cream!" She chuckled, slapping her knee.

Lemy just rested on the seat of the chair, his unfocused eyes staring up at the ceiling. He was down for the count, that nut had been so intense that it was like his soul had been pulled right out of is dick, along with most of his brain cells. What little brain activity remained could only go back to the intense lovemaking session he had just lived, and how a ferocious Russian girl had fucked him into submission.

And in how much he had enjoyed being mercilessly dominated by her.

He would not admit that last part though.

As it was, the only image on Lemy's mind was that of Laika's blue eyes glaring down at him from behind her bangs, like a wild animal about to pounce.

A smack to the head swiftly cleared his thoughts."Wake up thief, enough resting!" Laika ordered."You paid, but you still have more work. Start cleaning mess you made and then do the same with rest of store."


End file.
